Vengeful Thoughts
by Betawolfe
Summary: My view of Naruto’s thoughts after he has been exiled from the village because of Sasuke’s betrayal. This fic is rated M for strong language, and here’s another warning. Sasuke fans and Sakura fans beware... epilogue up!
1. Naruto

**Vengeful Thoughts**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Well crap, almost forgot this little bit. I don't own Naruto, but if I would, then we wouldn't have to deal with all these crappy filler episodes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn you, Sasuke,_

_Damn you to hell, you cold-hearted teme._

_You knew, didn't you?_

_You knew how similar we were, _

_and yet you still chose to believe that you were alone in life. _

_Every single fucking time you started spouting off about being an avenger, I merely put up with it, instead of beating the shit out of you._

_Why, oh, why the hell did I hold my self back?_

_Even now, as your words replay in my head, I want to scream at you what I know is true. _

_No matter how much you train, how much of your life you give up to get stronger, you will never be able to fix the wrongs from when you were a child. _

_Killing your brother won't fix that, though it might make you feel a little better from doing it. _

_I mean, hell, look at it this way, teme. _

_If you were to kill your brother, then you would really be finishing the bloody task your psycho brother started so long ago._

_You really would be the last of the Uchiha clan._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You always took things for granted, like the adoration that Sakura and most of the other girls in Konoha showed you. Or like the trust and sympathy of the villagers. But you threw it all away._

_Fuck you, you stubborn asshole!_

_I worked my ass off for anything that would resemble trust among the people of Konoha, let alone any sort of affection from Sakura, and you know what?_

_All I got was hatred, and some of it was even because you were such a jackass._

_Do you know what the villagers first did to me when I returned without you when you left for Sound? _

_They pelted me over and over with rocks, while accusing me of being the one to make you betray the leaf._

_(Like anything I did would do that, what a joke.)_

_That's right._

_They tried to fucking stone me._

_But even that didn't hurt as much as what Sakura did then, believe it or not._

_She walked out of the middle of the crowd, and right up to me._

_She lifted me up by my ragged jacket collar, and smashed her fist into my face as hard as she could._

_Having just nearly been killed by you, I really didn't have enough energy to block her. _

_Were it not for Kakashi intervening at that point, I would bet that she, as well as most of the villagers, would have attempted to finally end my life right then and there._

_How does it feel, you cold-hearted son of a bitch, to know that you made someone who trusted me with her life want to end mine?_

_Of course, why would I even think that would affect you. _

_You're an avenger._

_An emotionless, power hungry, traitorous, mother-fucking avenger._

_And there's not a damn thing I can do, because you wouldn't fucking let me!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I can almost take some satisfaction in knowing that you were so weak that you actually fell for that black-haired freak's words. I mean, seriously, did you really think you would get all that power for free?_

_I don't even give a shit whether or not he takes your body any more._

_Sure, I guess I used to, when my words actually meant something to this world. _

_Now, because of you, I'm a missing-nin, just like you._

_And you know what? It feel's really good to be one._

_I'm finally free of those idiotic bastards. _

_Free from those I once wanted to protect._

_Do you know why? Or are you still the same naïve fool you were when you left?_

_Not even the obaa chan could totally stop the council's will, when they wanted to punish the one who hurt the last sane Uchiha (bull-fucking-shit!)_

_They wanted to kill me because I fought against a traitor, _

_Do you see the irony in that? _

_And yet, I have not betrayed the people that have betrayed me._

_You know as well I do that there's almost no reason against me burning Konoha to the ground._

_Do you know why I don't though?_

_Neither do I. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What bothers me the most right now, is why would a village exile one of their most loyal and powerful shinobi, but extend open arms to someone who ran away to become the apprentice of the one who killed the 3rd._

_Does that seem fucked up to you too?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke, would you like to know something?_

_I don't give a rat's ass what you do now. _

_I don't give two rat's ass about what I promised Sakura_

_Rest assured, "best friend", that when I find you. _

_I'll tear you to shreds._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: And you thought this would have a pairing in it, lol.**

**I've come to believe that no matter what pairing would be in a fanfic, the villagers of Konoha would always be too full of idiotic bastards to ever trust Naruto. **

**I had a little inspiration for this on at least one part, to which I credit to Shadowmaster62, for his awesome fic "Never Cut Twice" (and no he has not contacted me to say that, I just love reading that fic)**

**Please read and review, and if this gets a good enough response, I'm thinking about adding more chapters, with other points of view. Those will be longer too, since I was kind of afraid of being too redundant with this one.**


	2. Tsunade

Vengeful Thoughts chapter 2 (Regret)

**I have a story up for 3 hours and I already get my first review.**

**Now I can die a happy writer.**

**Wait, I don't want to die yet, NOOOOOOO! gets slapped by a chibi-Shizune**

**Anyway, this chapter is from Tsunade's PoV, and has what I think her thoughts on some stuff are. Hope you like it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai's Snowfall: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. To answer your question, I was planning to update this if I got at least one positive review (I know I have low expectations, but hey, it was a one-shot)**

**So yes, thanks to you, this fic is now multi-chapter. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Orochimaru wouldn't act like a gay pedophile so often.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tsunade's Point of View**

_Why the hell did I take this job again?_

_Oh right, so I would have to deal with the same greedy, annoying, bastards that like to call themselves the council again day after fucking day._

_Were it not against the law, I'd personally walk in there with a couple of shuriken, and walk out covered in blood. _

_Fuck them and their beloved Sasuke._

_Hell, I bet before I became Hokage, he was like their little pet. _

_Their little red-eyed, black haired, psycho poodle._

_Actually he wouldn't be a dog; they're too loyal for that._

_He'd be more like a snake. Don't pamper him, and he'll lash out and bite you in the ass._

_God, now just to get the mental picture of Sasuke biting the council's asses out of my head. _

_I need some sake…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Brat, everyday I wish you would come back. _

_I don't give a flying fuck if you are an exile._

_The Naruto I know wouldn't have let something like this change him. _

_But just maybe, you had reached the end of your rope, and they finally pushed you too far._

_If I had been lied and hated to for 12 years, then betrayed in another year, I think everyone in this town would be a corpse swimming in a pool of their own blood._

_I don't care if my grandfather was the Hokage, I would slaughter this entire fucking village._

_So why haven't you? _

_It's pretty fucking stupid, in my opinion, what the villagers do to you. _

_I wonder if they ever realize that all they were doing was giving you more reasons to rip them all apart slowly. _

_Probably not, the people of this town seem to have made a hobby of being assholes._

_Fuck, I really, really need a drink right now…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If it wasn't for the fact that you never held anything wrong with Haruno, (at least that I know of), chances are she would be dead right now._

_Before I started training her, she wouldn't have lasted two minutes on normal Chuunin mission, let alone a Jounin mission. _

_Heh, even her beloved Sasuke might have done her in, if she kept bugging him all the time, talk about poetic justice eh?_

_How a whiny little bitch like her managed to get this far without someone sticking a kunai in her is beyond me. _

_God, her hair is pink, damn't, probably of the brightest colors I know, and yet she still managed to preach to you about not wearing bright colors._

_I can't even come up with a word that describes how fucking stupid one would have to be to do that._

_Another thing I don't get is, why did she keep thinking that Sasuke was stronger, though she clearly saw stuff you did, like during the Chuunin exam?_

_In fact, I wonder if the bitch can hear herself whine and moan about Sasuke, like a cheap little slut, when not only did you save her life multiple times, you also didn't treat her like a piece of shit like her precious "Sasuke-kun" did. _

_It makes me wonder why I actually took her on as an apprentice; all she does is bitch, bitch, bitch about stuff that no one gives a damn about. _

_What the hell do you see in her, brat?_

_I mean, she would rather date Lee then you, and while I personally have nothing against the boy, HE WEARS GREEN-MOTHERFUCKING-SPANDEX!_

_I better stop before I go kill her myself._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Brat, please, please come back._

_I never told you, but you were already appointed to be the next Hokage._

_Maybe if I had told you as well as the council, then things would have been different. _

_Who am I fucking kidding?_

_No way in hell would those uptight shitheads let a so-called demon take the position of Hokage. You'd have less then a snowball's chance in hell to actually make it into office without slaughtering most of the council. _

_Heh, you wouldn't have to do 'em all in 'cause the rest would be too scared to argue._

_I wish I could do that to them now._

_If Sasuke came back, and asked to be Hokage, they would let him._

_They would let a fucking traitor become the Rokudaime._

_But if that day ever comes, know this Naruto. _

_Blood will fill the streets of Konoha, _

_For your sake, I promise it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Now, I bet nobody saw Tsunade like this eh? **

**A couple of notes to end this with:**

**1. As cute as I actually think Sakura is, I think she's just too much of a bitch in the to make a relationship worth it. I like the fics where she actually see's how much of a bitch she is to Naruto. Although, I do like my statement about her preaching to Naruto about not wearing bright colors even though she has _bright pink hair_. I mean, at least orange could at least blend in somewhat on some dirt terrains, but where the hell can someone with pink hide?**

**2. Sasuke bashing was sooooo much fun in this chapter, though I hope I didn't traumatize anyone with the idea of Sasuke biting the council's asses. (makes me shudder in disgust even now)**

**3. I actually admire Rock Lee, and I think he could be so much better if he wore something other then GREEN!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi, two chapters in one night (albeit, these are under 1500 words each, so I shouldn't be complaining, but still, my wrists are still pretty damn sore.)**

**Whether people to make a third chapter or not, I'll still write it, but I'll only post it if you want me too.**

**I'm stuck between writing the next chapter from Jiraiya's PoV and Kakashi's PoV.**

**Tell me which one you think would be better, and if I don't choose before you suggest, I'll use the suggestion.**

**Please R&R, but understand that flamers will be attacked by flying chocolate monkeys (seriously, I have a whole army of them, so watch your words, flamers)**

**Until next time, **


	3. Jiraiya

**Just got back from swearing lessons from Tayuya, bitch really, really knows her stuff. I got a smile out of her just from calling her that (lol).**

…**.just fucking wow. Believe it or not, this is actually my first submitted work, so I'm blown away that I've gotten any positive reviews, let alone this many (okay, to a writer like Desaix, or shadowmaster62, this is nothing. But come on, they've written stuff that's over 200,000 words in fact, over 300,000 words for Desaix. With something this short, I'll take what I can get, very greedily, might I add) **

**Anyway, it's been decided by democratic vote (okay, not really, just more people said go Jiraiya then Kakashi, so Kakashi will be chapter 4, then Hinata as chapter 5.)**

**With that said, it's Giggity-giggity-time  (don't kill me if you don't know what that's from.)**

**Enjoy the latest chapter, and please R&R**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Acknowledged in order of reviews, don't worry, I cut this out when I preview it to make sure that this doesn't make up the bulk of the word count)**

**hells demons: Sorry to hear that, but instead of telling me that you didn't like it, perhaps you could tell me what you didn't like it, being a little bit more specific then "it was dumb", or "it wasnt good". Maybe then I can actually do something about it.**

**jackie: Yatta! (Alright!) pumps fist up and down Tiger Wood's style**

**Kai's Snowfall: In order of your points, I have some of my own**

**1. Shnipplitasticularmetry! Well, considering how short I keep these in order to avoid just rambling on and on and on, I have to compensate by being able to write them fast, ne?**

**2. Glad I'm not alone in my views of Sakura, although I tend to kind of ease up on her because she treats Naruto a lot better after the time skip in the anime, but because he was exiled in this, that never is taken into account.**

**And for the OOC thing, just wait 'till you read Jiraiya's PoV, I'm thinking about putting a warning for sexual themes just because of how dirty his mind can get, lol (don't worry, I won't go too far).**

**3. You know, I had never even thought it of like that. Your absolutely right, you would think that would totally destroy a person's ego. But during the anime, a 'psycho poodle' seemed to be immune to this after getting his ass kicked right before the first part of the Chuunin exam.**

**4. Speaking of the psycho poodle line, in all honesty, I wasn't trying to be that funny when I wrote it, but after you commented on it, I went back and read it a few more times. Now I don't know how the hell I wrote something that hilarious. Anyway, checked out that URL you posted, and nearly fell out of my chair 'cause I was laughing so hard. Thanks for putting my words in there!**

**You rock, thanks for the awesome review!**

**KiraraKat: Hai, I think it would be rather interesting, because I believe that Kakashi viewed Naruto like a second Obito (please tell me I don't need to explain the manga storyline to anyone, at least yet), not to mention, Naruto's father (Yondaime) was also Kakashi's sensei. In my opinion, he would regret showing favoritism among his team because he believes Obito and his sensei would be disappointed in him. Unfortunately, he's going to get the chapter after this one, because more people supported me doing Jiraiya's PoV. So you will get your wish, just not until chapter 4**

**I'll give you a teaser though, I'm thinking of titling it (Apathy)**

**Thanks for the great review!**

**Steel Timberwolf: You're completely right, but from what I can see, Kakashi respects Naruto a lot more when after the time skip in the manga. Also, I'm working off the presumption that Kakashi has also fought Naruto and got knocked out, because the blonde is a missing-nin (yeah, that's how stupid the council, they exile him, then declare him a nuke-nin missing-nin), so Kakashi would have proof of how strong Naruto is. Anyway, I hope to satisfy you with the next two chapter's I'm going to post, since both your wishes are going to get granted, the first one now, the second one sometime later today. Thanks for the great review!**

**I like the idea about Hinata, and I'm planning to make her PoV veeeeerry interesting, so be sure to watch for my 5 chapter.**

**greekapino (for both reviews): Cool, I didn't know this was worth salt (no sarcasm actually intended, I'm grateful) Thank you so much for the two positive reviews, it's stuff like this that helps me keep writing (well, actually, more like stuff like this keeps me posting, I'll write the stuff anyway )**

**Zaodin: Your wish is my command, but the chapter after this is going to be my opinion of what Kakashi really feel's after Naruto has been exiled. If you review again, please tell me whether you like what I've already done or not, otherwise I can't change what you don't like. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Hinata would have jumped Naruto's bones a long, long time ago ()**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jiraiya's Point of View**

_Look at all these hot babes! It's like heaven on earth for me! _

_Not to mention the fact that I'm so far away there's no chance they'll even suspect I'm here._

_heheheh_

…………

_You know what? Fuck it, it's just not the same anymore. _

_Part of what made peeping interesting after I met the brat was that I could shove him into a room full of naked women, and sit back to watch the fireworks. _

_Of course, the feeling was mutual of course, so I've gotten thrown into a few onsens as well._

_I can still hear him bugging me for a new jutsu, little brat never fucking gave up, not even when I thought learning some of these would kill him. _

_Kid, you sure as hell proved me wrong. _

_I can still hear you shouting "Oi, ERO-SENNIN," at me. Even the memory gives me a slight urge to begin arguing with you. _

_Naruto, I'm not sure some of us can live our lives without you here to push us. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I didn't realize this until after you were exiled, but Hatake had treated you the exact same way that my sensei, the Sandaime, had treated me. He favored my team mate Orochimaru, an irony that I sure as hell hope occurred to the 3rd when he took the grass-cutter sword through the gut_

_Of course, I turn around and show favorites again, but this time, your father get's all the attention. However, for some reason that I can't figure out, he turned out okay. _

_I mean, besides the not being a pervert like his sensei._

_That's one of the things you and your father always had in common. Even after he had gotten married, he still refused to acknowledge the glories of the female body (young female, mind you) despite my best efforts._

_Heh, maybe I worked so damn hard to make him a heterosexual pervert in order to make sure he didn't start liking little boys like my ex-team mate, the snake bastard. _

_I wonder at what point was it that I started seeing you as both a student and something like a son._

_Of course, both you and your father would yell that I shouldn't have any kids because I'm an ero-sennin._

_But it looks to me like you both turned out okay. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pretty odd how I've taught both the 4th and the boy who would have been the 6th Hokage, had not fate intervened. _

_Gahhh, fate, now I sound like that Hyuuga boy._

_I wouldn't mind having his eyes while in a public bath of course, I mean think of all the possibilities, heheh._

_I guess it's funny that way, Naruto. I actually remember people the best after you've beaten the shit out of them. Half the time (if not more), they thought they would just kick your ass without any problems. I mean, hell, you kicked Mizuki's traitorous ass when you hadn't even made it to genin yet. _

_I've known a lot of amazing things in my time, Tsunade's cleavage being one of them, but not many academy students could totally beat the hell out of a chuunin._

_As stupid as it looked like I believed you were, I always knew you were something else, brat._

_Fuck, I sound like a total pansy. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll never understand anything that the bastards who call themselves the council do. _

_I mean, by exiling you, all they've done is make sure that Tsunade will resent them as much as possible. And neither she nor I care about how wrong it is, sometimes I wish I could just put a rasengan into each councilman's chest. _

_Okay, maybe not all of them, but the ones who scared the more timid ones into going along with the plan._

_Fucking assholes…_

_You'd think they'd get it through their tiny little heads how useful it was to have a shinobi like you be part of the village. You'd be the best damn Hokage ever, only, without Tsunade's eye candy. _

_Seriously, someone who beat some sanity into a freak like Sabaku no Gaara should have been praised for saving the village. _

_But we all know who got the credit for that, don't we?_

_Little red-eyed fag._

_Those sons of bitches nearly held a parade in that moody queer's honor after that. It was only when Sasuke did the one thing that might be considered humble and denied that he beat Gaara, and acknowledged you, that they stopped. _

_Fuck, it's not like those shitheads believed him, but more like they just didn't want him admitting something like that in public. _

_Seriously, I don't know what Tsunade's waiting for. Every single one of those mother-fuckers should be thrown out on their asses. _

_And if I had my way, riddled with my kunai and shuriken._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura……_

_Brat, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you make a mistake as fucking stupid as being attracted to her. _

_She's always been nothing but a bitch to you, and a slut to Sasuke._

_I bet if she could gotten that asshole into bed when she was 10, she would have done it gladly. _

_Compared to Tsunade, Sakura almost looks like a pink-haired guy.  
I ask you, what the fuck did you find attractive about her?_

_She has like NO BREASTS!_

_It's like a motherfucking crime against nature for a girl to have no breasts._

_If she never spoke out loud, I bet Orochimaru would screw her, at least until he saw the other hole._

_Heh, after that, you wouldn't be able to get him to touch her with a ten foot stick. _

_Maybe kill her though, almost makes me wish he would come and do just that._

_I wonder if Tsunade is as annoyed with her bitch student as I am._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I wonder if I could have lived your life, and turned out the same way. _

_Fucking doubt it, if I had been treated like you, most of Konoha's population would suddenly be lacking the heads department._

_Bunch of shitheads they all are._

_And I still can't figure out why they keep seeing you as a demon, considering. _

_From the relatively small amount of knowledge I have on demons, I do know they have the shortest tempers in the world. Add that to more chakra then any normal human could possible hope to achieve and you have the world's most sensitive bomb._

_I can't help but wonder why you didn't just snap._

_Now that you're no longer a leaf nin, you'd have every right to come back here and slaughter everyone here who made your life a living hell. _

_Keep in mind however, that I made your life a living hell in order to make you stronger, so I hopefully don't end up losing body parts next time you come by. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_These days, I just sit around peeking at women. I doubt I'd do anything to help if the council wanted me too, but I might help Tsunade, if she doesn't bitch to me too much about it._

_Brat, you're enough to drive anyone fucking crazy_

_I wish like hell you'd come back. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: And that's my view of Jiraiya's thoughts for ya.**

**A couple of notes to end this with:**

**1. I tried to keep his thoughts from being redundant, so besides focusing hatred on the council, I tried to vary the topics a little, like Jiraiya counting the similarities between Naruto and his father.**

**2. As far as I know, Sasuke is the one who Konoha tried to give credit to for defeating Sabaku no Gaara. Which everyone who's seen those episodes is bullshit, because we all know how much of a badass Gaara is. Everyone knows whiny, angsty pretty boys can't beat a true badass, except maybe by boring them to death.**

**3. I tended to make Jiraiya a little angsty himself, I guess because while Kakashi showed favoritism to his students, so did Jiraiya as far as I know. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Third chapter up, and longer then the other two before it by a long shot, even without the acknowledgments. **

**After this chapter comes Kakashi, which I'm going to start working on right away.**

**Then, I'm gonna try and do Hinata. **

**If you have any suggestions for me, it'd be great to hear them, and if you want to discuss any of these, my msn is in my profile. Plus, it'd be totally awesome to hear from someone who's read this.**

**Please R&R, and this time, I won't pull punches from flamers. Anyone who flames will start to notice soybeans getting sprinkled on them from a helicopter. If you're allergic to soybeans, then I suggest you don't flame, kay?**

**I'll still be here, somewhere.**


	4. Kakashi

**Blargh, I return from the dead once again to annoy the shirt off of anyone who doesn't like me.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, even though I said I would put this up two days ago. **

**It's all Kakashi's fault.**

**Lazy good-for-nothing bum is hard to write for. **

**I mean seriously, you try analyzing someone you've never seen half the face of. What a freakin pain!**

**Of course, 99 of this chapter was actually written on my PDA, but my modem was so screwed up that I never could upload it until now.**

**k, enough of my whining, hopefully, you guys like this chapter of Vengeful Thoughts as well.**

**If not, then I might just have to sick my neighborhood Suethor on you.**

**Then go cry in a corner**

……… **you didn't hear that.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acknowledgements **

**Starting with **

**wstphl: All righty then, I'll work hard to make sure this fic **

**korrd: Thanks! Nope, Hinata is not going to leave the village, despite how much she wants too. I'm going to have her stay around and bug the hell out of Konoha, in the traditional Naruto fashion.**

**Kai's Snowfall: Because you were the first reviewer for this fic, I feel the guiltiest about the update delays while writing your acknowledgment**

**I've actually had your saying list in a window on my pc for 3 days straight. Thankfully, it's all on one page so my modem getting messed up didn't stop me from reading it.**

**Anyway, I guess I misspoke when I was talking about Jiraiya's chapter in chapter 2, because I actually meant that he was going to be as in-character as possible. **

**I really liked what you said about Sasuke-teme. I mean, every time I think about it, I have to ask myself why he thinks he HAS to be stronger then anyone else to kill Itachi. I mean, what's wrong with Naruto being able to slice the elder Uchiha into a hundred pieces? As long as Sasuke-teme would be capable of it too, I don't see what the bastard's fucking problem was.**

**Hmm, Kiba might be possible, but I think he might be a little resentful of Naruto at the same time, because Naruto would always be the object of Hinata's affections. I know if I was thinking about the guy who my crush liked, it probably wouldn't be full of much else besides negative stuff.**

**I don't know though, so if I write enough characters to be able to see otherwise, I'll write him one.**

**And lastly, it's funny, but I actually WAS thinking of writing a mini-chapter about Naruto, who would be remembering one of the more gruesome dreams that Kyuubi put him through.**

**KiraraKat: Thanks! Yeah, I was taking a chance when I wrote Jiraiya's character like that, so I'm really glad you liked it. **

**greekapino: Yeah, I know what you mean. I was mainly trying to increase the length of the chapters because I myself like it when the chapters are long. But of course, the longer a fan-fic is, the more likely it is that I'll read it, so I'm sort of biased. But thank you for the good review!**

**a random reader: Yatta! Of course, me being a guy, it's hard not to wince when I read things like that, but I have to wonder as well.**

**Naruto-Sama2008: Um, actually I'm not sure. At first, I was thinking of writing chapters that were inner monologue, but were set after events that hadn't happened yet in the previous chapter. So you would actually find time progressing with each chapter. It's a good idea though, so I appreciate the suggestion and the review.**

**Peter Kim: Heh, while Konoha, unfortunately isn't going to be destroyed in "reality", I'm planning to have a chapter or two that describes his dreams of slaughtering people that he really hates. Hopefully that will satisfy your bloodlust as well as mine.**

**Nitro: I absolutely love reviews like this, cause for one, it feeds my ego (yes I know, but my depression makes it somewhat necessary). You have an interesting thought, about the 3 sannin forming a team again and whacking (in the Italian sense) the assholes of Konoha. While that would be pretty awesome to see/read, I think both sannin would have to be too OOC to get themselves to not hate the snake bastard.**

**Everyone: Thanks again for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own as much of Naruto as the author of the fanfic above me, everything original is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great job Kakashi._

_Great job fucking up the life of yet another person._

_Great job getting the son of your sensei exiled._

_You arrogant son of a bitch._

_You just couldn't see a reason to train the boy._

_You just were too fucking lazy to teach someone who took time to learn. _

_and yet, _

_and yet,_

_Hell, I don't fucking know._

_Why was I such a stubborn jackass? _

_Even though I knew it was more likely then not for that cocky little bastard to betray Konoha, I decided to take the easy way out._

_And look where it got me…_

_I, without meaning to, taught a cold-hearted angsty dipshit how to kill the person he called his best friend. _

_"Best friend", what a fucking joke._

_Like anyone could ever get that close to such a stubborn ass._

_Hell, who the fuck do I think I'm kidding?_

_Damn it all!_

_Obito, what would you do if you were here right now?_

_Scratch that, I'm pretty sure I know what you'd do._

_You'd beat the shit out of me, again_

_and again,_

_until you were sure I wouldn't make the same fucking mistake a third time._

_But nooo, I believed I knew my team better then anyone._

_Didn't think anyone else had the right to judge my teaching methods. _

_Didn't believe the scarecrow needed any help in dealing with problems._

_Where the fuck did I learn that attitude? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto, though it's not like I can do anything to make up for all the shit that I put you through, I feel like giving it a shot._

_For what it's worth Naruto, I hate my own guts now because of what I've done._

_To start off with, I hate myself for erasing the legacy of the man that was like a father to me._

_I hate myself for being such a lazy bastard._

_I hate myself for treating you like a useless waste of my time._

_And finally, I hate myself for teaching your "best friend" how to put a hole in your chest._

_Naruto, I know you'll never forgive me for what I've done, but maybe you can help me forgive myself._

_Actually, I don't deserve shit after what I've done._

_If only I could see you one more time and apologize._

_If only..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They'll never let me have a team again, not after how much I fucked up with you three._

_I don't know if any of you knew this, but the reason I had actually failed every single team before you was because I was too damn lazy to teach anyone but the very best._

_While everyone believed that it was because my expectations were too high, it was more like I didn't really care about teaching to begin with._

_Unlike many other Jounin or Chuunin, I felt no need to impart my knowledge to the next generation._

_Makes me wonder if my stolen eye affects me in the same way it seems to affect an Uchiha._

_Whatever, not like it matters._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You and I were a lot more alike then I told you, Naruto._

_I was an orphan as well, after my father went insane and killed my entire family, then himself. _

_But I received a second chance, something I now realize you never did. _

_The Yondaime, my sensei, treated me almost like he would his….own……son._

_Damn it…._

_What might have been different if I had been your second chance? _

_What would have happened if I saw behind the mask you always wore? _

_What would have happened if I accepted you as Naruto, instead of as an unlucky, untalented dead last? _

_What would have happened if I hadn't been such a dumb motherfucking asshole?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I remember long ago, when you still lived alone in your apartment, before you entered the academy. _

_When the Jounin who would watch over you was chosen, I would always "conveniently" be late. _

_Well, it wasn't personal, but even so, I regret thinking that protecting you from those bastards would have been a waste of time._

_I chose to not care about anyone else; because I thought that they would only get taken away again._

_Naruto, I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner._

_It wasn't about caring about you, because that would make it about me._

_I should have put my objections aside and protected you from the cruelty of Konoha._

_But I was a coward._

_A mask-wearing, mother-fucking coward of a scarecrow._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Damn, I can't believe how long it took me to write this! **

**I had no clue writing Kakashi's thoughts would be so fricking hard.**

**I guess the fact that the manga reveals relatively little about his past should have tipped me off.**

**Go figure.**

**Anyway, here are my notes**

**1. For those who don't read the manga, (or don't know what the hell I'm talking about to begin with), the 4th Hokage was Kakashi's sensei. **

**2. The "easy way" Kakashi mentioned refers to training Sasuke instead of Naruto. It refers to how Sasuke merely needs to watch Kakashi while using his Sharingan to learn quickly. I use this assumption because many other fanfics I've read use the idea as well.**

**3. Obito Uchiha was Kakashi's team mate when he was a genin. In fact, when an accident took Obito's life, he gave Kakashi one of his sharingan eyes.**

**4. Kakashi's family name, "Hatake", translates to "scarecrow". Thus, he sometimes refers to himself as one.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll end by confirmig that Hinata is going to be chapter 5. After that, I was thinking about doing either Iruka, Konohamaru (who at this point, would be old enough to swear like a sailor.),**

**Neji (who is actually pretty cool after getting his ass kicked in the Chuunin Exams.), or another Naruto chapter.**

**Please tell me who you think would have the most relevant perspective. **

**And just for any flamers, I've got a Suethor in a cage, and I'm not afraid to use it. **

**You have been warned...**


	5. Hinata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Don't kill me please, I have a damn good excuse for taking so long to update! **

**I just haven't decided if it's worth using yet.**

**Believe it or not, I was actually gone for 6 days as a counselor at a church camp. **

**Hah, me as a church camp counselor, talk about fucking irony, neh?**

**Anyway, to make up for such a long delay, I've decided to post more then one chapter. At least 2, but hopefully 3 or 4.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acknowledgments: (From here on out, due to time constraints from classes and homework, and the fact that I can be a lazy asshole when I really want to be, acknowledgments will be kept to a minimum per chapter. However, this isn't because I don't like doing them, it's more because they sometimes can be longer then the chapter itself word count wise. That sort of thing should not happen, in my humble opinion, so only good reviews that I feel are worthy will be addressed. And in the meantime, all reviews, whether important or not, will be greatly appreciated!)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, but If I did, then Sasuke would kill himself out of angst. **

**Yes, DIE, you lousy piece of shit, DIE!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakatakatakatakata_

_Sakatakatakatakatakatakataaaa_

……

_What a pain in the ass life is sometimes..._

_It's makes one think about a lot of things_

_Because of many of these things, I've had to grow up too fucking fast._

_And frankly,_

_It feels too damn good._

_That's right._

_Too. Damn. Good._

_Too. Damn. Mother-Fucking. Good to give a shit about what others think of me._

_Because the only one in this God-forsaken shitty village who actually stuck up for me is gone._

_Fuck it all._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji-teme once told me that he didn't like what I had become after Uzumaki had been exiled. _

_Of course, I told him to go fuck himself, and then to give the same regards to Hiashi no yarou._

_And it felt sooooooo good._

_But not as good as giving my teme of a father the finger._

_You just can't buy moments like that these days._

_Hee Hee..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto, I can now see why you thought Kiba was a major ass._

_He IS a major ass._

_The dog freak just wouldn't leave me alone after you were gone. Kept saying that the blonde was out of the picture, I was all his._

_A few well-placed kicks below the belt fixed that problem in a hurry._

_Not to mention destroying my image as a meek, little girl._

_I can only assume that removing ones ability to reproduce would do that._

_Hee Hee..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Naruto, tell me what you think of my Sakura impression._

_'Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch._

_Whine, whine, whine, whine._

_Beg Sasuke-teme to take virginity._

_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch._

_Beg Naruto-kun to bring back Sasuke-teme so Sasuke-teme can take virginity._

_More bitching and whining until someone knocks her out.'_

_In my opinion, pink-haired girls were never meant to be ninjas in the first place._

_It just doesn't make any fucking sense._

_It's like carrying around a big sign on the top of your head that says, "Please kill me, for I am too pathetic a soul to curse the earth with."_

_And speaking of heads, I've gotten good at insulting the 'Cranium Giganticus' of hers after listening to Ino for a while._

_Hee Hee..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ano_

_A-fucking-no_

_Ano-ano-ano_

_Aaaaaaaaanoooooooo..._

_Shit_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Honestly Naruto, I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity with you gone._

_You were always there to cheer me up, always there to remind me that that was someome worth fighting for._

_But now.._

_I don't have a single thing to live for._

_Hiashi no yarou and his little sex-slave Hanabi can just fuck themselves to death for all I care._

_I can't believe I once thought that man actually cared about me as his daughter._

_What a fucking joke. _

_Hahahahahahah_

_Hee hee hee hee_

_Sakatakatakatakatakaaaaaaa..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter was actually fairly hard to write in the style I've been using for the other chapters. **

**1. I had to make Hinata quite a bit OOC in order to make her consistent with the previous chapters. I was writing her perspective with the concept that, with the object of her affections exiled, she would become much less meek/mild.**

**2. Heh, I had an absolute blast character bashing this chapter. Seriously, I don't think I've ever had so much fun verbally (you know what I mean) ripping Sakura apart. Don't flame me though, cause believe it or not, the NaruSaku pairing site is one of my favorites.**

**3. 'Sakatakataka...'. I was having a fairly hard time trying to come up with a word or phrase that only Hinata would use. This awesome habit of hers was born when I was experimenting with sounds that embodied emotions. I remember saying it out loud, then grinning maniacally, before cackling wickedly (yes, I find odd words like that hilarious, I am just that strange)**

**4. Bashing Kiba was something I'm not that used too, and I was a little regretful while doing it too. I've had crushes on girls before who didn't give me the time of day (thus my resentment of Sakura's behavior towards Sasuke-teme). I think the way Hinata dealt with Kiba is how a kunoichi should deal with someone who doesn't take no for an answer. That being said, I just want to reassure the Dog Biscuit (Kiba in fanon slang) fans that I actually only hold one thing against him: how stupid he is to think that he could ever get stronger then Naruto.**

**5. Hinata's insane giggling.**

**This was an intresting part of her to write, because I felt that it showed a little of the twisted little girl that growing up in an abusive family might produce. **

**Considering that her line of work actually entails killing people, I thought it might push her somewhat close to the edge, but I have no idea if it actually would affect someone like that.**

**6. About her attitude towards her family. Look, I know that in the anime, Hinata sort of looked at Neji like an older brother, but COME ON! THE ANGSTY BISHI TRIED TO KILL HER! **

**And about her comments about her father and sister, those made quite a bit of sense to me. However, to be honest, my Hinata doesn't really think that badly about her family. Her emotions are being manipulated by her experiences, so she's really riled up during this chapter.**

**6. Because I don't speak Japanese fluently, my best guess of what 'ano' translates to is 'um' or 'uh' , and possible even "hey". I know the context in which I put it in is kinda messed up, but it was just too hard to pass up saying 'a-fucking-no'. I mean, is it not one of the best normal/curse words you've ever seen?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So anyway, next chapter is another Naruto, and after that, I'm planning on writing Gaara (from after Akatsuki extract Shukaku from him). After that comes Shikamaru, then, believe it or not, Anko. **

**I hope to get all the above mentioned chapters posted within the next week and a half.**

**And to people annoyed at the delay in updating, please keep in mind I WAS UP IN THE FUCKING MOUNTAINS!**

**'till next venting,**

**laeter**


	6. Naruto 2

**Alrighty then, I actually started writing this chapter less then 30 seconds after I finished writing Hinata. **

**To warn you all, this chapter will be much, much different from the other chapters. A bit more gruesome then the others, but at the end, you'll get a warm fuzzy feeling.**

**I promise.**

**Please just finish reading the chapter before you judge.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, then Kakashi would read Icha Icha Paradise out loud in the anime, even the American version grins pervertedly while giving Jiraiya a highfive**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had a peculiar dream last night._

_It's the same one I've been having every night since I was exiled. _

_It starts off with me right outside Konoha's main gates, but my body is how it is when I unleash Kyuubi. _

_Claws, running on all fours, the full package._

_Slowly I walk through the main gates, only to find that a parade is being held to celebrate the last Uchiha becoming Hokage._

_For some reason, the only person who seems to be able to see me is Sasuke-teme himself. _

_As soon as he sees me, he begins to laugh in a high pitched, really fucking annoying voice._

_After 2 minutes of laughing like a hyperactive dumbass, he stops, but continues to smirk at me._

_How I wish the dream ended there._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Hello Dobe, we've been expecting you."**_

_**"We?"**_

_**My voice.**_

**_I don't recall thinking the words, let alone saying them out loud._**

_**Suddenly, every single person in the area seems to vanish into thin air. **_

_**When I first started having this dream, I would grow angry at the sight of the people disappearing.**_

_**These were the people that I had sworn to protect.**_

_**Now, I just smirk.**_

**_No matter my expression at this point, the bastard does something I might expect from his teacher._**

_**He reaches behind his back, pauses for a moment, **_

_**Time seems to stop for a minute.**_

_**And then...**_

_**He brings his hand back.**_

**_Except now, in his grasp is the bloody, severed head of the fifth Hokage, the Godaime..._**

_**My Tsunade-baachan.**_

_**No matter how many times I have this dream, I still almost put my claws through the bastards chest.**_

_**Almost.**_

_**Because, for some reason my body is frozen to that very spot. **_

_**And then, still laughing, he drops baachan onto the ground.**_

_**Where her head shatters, into a thousand pieces of glass.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**At this point, I'm not even thinking rational thoughts, more like just pure screaming in my head.**_

_**Then, still laughing like a fucking retard, the traitor puts his other hand behind his back.**_

_**And pulls out Ero-sennin's head, almost in worse condition then his female counterpart. **_

_**This time, one of the eyes is gone, and his tongue is hanging out his mouth, almost completely severed off. **_

_**But I still can't. Fucking. Move!**_

_**And it happens again.**_

_**His fingers go slack, and the bloody object drops like a stone.**_

_**But instead of shattering, it seems to explode when it hits the ground, making a tiny crater.**_

_**I don't think words exist that could describe my train of thought at this point.**_

_**And then...**_

_**He puts his hand behind his back again, and...**_

__

_**pulls out Hinata-chan.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood is flowing from the corners of her mouth, which is twisted into the beginning of a scream.**_

_**and**_

_**The fact that I'm only having a dream no longer matters.**_

_**The fact that I hate the place of my birth no longer matters.**_

_**All that matters to me is how much agony I can put a certain traitor through.**_

_**How many screams of pain I can drag out of his mouth.**_

_**How much dirt I can stain with his blood.**_

__

_**And then, I can move again.**_

_**And the laughing, which had assaulted my ears for so long**_

_**is silenced.**_

__

_**At least until tomorrow night anyway...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: This chapter was morbid as hell, but my muse just kept bugging me to get it out.**

**Again, I am soooo sorry for the really late updates. **

**Now that I'm finally done with this chapter, I'll get started on the next immediately.**

**And one last thing.**

**If you choose to flame me for this, I might just have to let Mitarashi Anko demonstrate her favorite type of "foreplay" on you. Trust me, being wrapped in barbed wire and dangled off a rooftop is not too enjoyable, no matter how much you might like that sort of thing.**

**Till next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Iruka

**Bleh, here I am again, hiding under a motor home somewhere. Writing on a PDA in the dark is quite a bit harder then it sounds.**

**So enough about trivial matters, this chapter is Iruka's turn. I'm sorry if people wanted to see someone else's perspective more then his, but since I'm writing this about 200 miles from any internet connection, there's no way to check.**

**It's gonna be really hard to write Iruka, because I actually know more about his character from fan fiction and manga then from the anime. **

**So here I go, hope you like it.**

**Please read and review. And don't flame me about the length of this one, I've been beating myself up enough about it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I own as much of Naruto, as I own of Time-Warner Cable. If you don't understand the implications of that, please go ask your mommy or daddy why the hell they even let you use the computer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto._

_A cold-hearted asshole, a whiny, pink-haired, little bitch, and the boy I thought of as a kid brother._

_Team 7_

_At least it was supposed to be anyway, before Orochimaru decided to plat vampire on a certain _

_bastard._

_That was most likely when the shit hit the fan._

_Shit does that a little too often around here in my opinion. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Actually, now that I think about it, the night a 13 year old psycho murdered all of their clan except for their younger brother might have been when it happened._

_You know, that just makes more sense. _

_Why couldn't some other crazy son of a bitch slaughter them all? At least then, there'd be no survivors to feel sorry for._

_Maybe I should have killed Sasuke when he was still in the academy. That would have saved the rest of us a lot of blood and tears._

_And if I was really lucky, Haruno might have killed herself out of grief. _

_Two bitches with one blade, gotta like those results._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_I guess what pisses me off the most right now is how, even though Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, he was treated worse then shit._

_I mean come on, even shit doesn't have to worry about being stoned to death._

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_I remember the night that Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll. That was also the night that he beat the hell out of a chuunin._

_Of course, even with the fox's help, an academy student should not be able to kick a chuunin's ass._

_I know Sasuke-teme sure as fuck couldn't, and yet he still called Naruto a dobe._

_So much for being a genius. _

_What a fucking retard that shit was._

_Damn it feels good to say that..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Another thing that annoys the hell out of me was how Naruto had always been the scapegoat for every fucking problem that occured around here. And even when he'd nearly get killed while saving the village, those assholes always gave a black-haired bastard the credit. _

_And instead of basking in it, or even appreciating the worship, the motherfucker see's it all as more reason that he should leve the village. _

_How the fuck does someone get a mindset like that to begin with? _

_Man, I even taught him, and I still don't have a snowball's chance in hell to figure that little fucker out._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Hey Uchiha, if you ever are forgiven by Konoha for your crimes..._

_I'll burn it to the ground, with you in it._

_And then, everything will be nothing but ashes..._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: Ooo, ominous way to end Iruka's chapter, don't you think?**

**I'm really, really, really sorry for how short this is. Hopefully the fact that I'm posting multiple chapters at once will help me keep from committing seppuku out of shame. **

**Mainly, I want to point out that my views as a fan of the series are not the exact same as this, (but I'd still rather stab myself then read a SasuXSaku.) But rather, this is what I honestly believe Iruka might think like once in a while.**

**I thought about making some reference to a dolphin, considering his name. But I never could find a good part to put it. I mean, talk about talking about unrelated things. It was funny, because I was thinking about something for the end like, "Sasuke, if you ever come back, there's a dolphin here that has a little present for you." **

**See why I didn't put it in?**

**Anyway, I want to cut the notes short this time so I can get started on my next chapter sooner.**

**So until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Ayame

Vengeful Thoughts, Chapter 8

**Bet you didn't see this character coming. I got the idea while reading "From Ramen with Love", since Ayame plays such a major role in it.**

**And to verify, Ayame is the waitress at Ichiraku Ramen stall. I've only seen evidence that her family name actually is Ichiraku, but if that's wrong, please let me.**

**Another factor in the creation of this chapter was when I was thinking of how, as a waitress, Ayame would overhear lots of gossip from the villagers.**

**Not to mention that she and her father were some of the few people that didn't dislike Naruto (at least as far as I know).**

**So, due to that fact, this chapter will be written slightly differently.**

**Please read and review! **

**Flamers will have their name mentioned in the sentence "flamer's name loves gay sex" , which will scrawled over the bathroom walls of every gas station within 15 square miles of my house.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai's Snowfall: I'm about holds up fingers THIS CLOSE, to begging you to be my beta reader. The only thing holding me back is the fact that these chapters are way too short to justify having a beta. Readers like you are the best kind that any author could ask for. **

**Addressing what you mentioned in your reviews: **

**For chapter 5 (Hinata)**

**Thanks for letting me know about –teme. I wonder how many times I've made that mistake ever since I started writing VT. Honestly, I wish American's didn't have such a relatively simple language, because it makes knowing it lose all its bragging rights. But, on this topic, name no yarou means something like name-jackass right? Of course, the subbed episodes I got that from might just be pulling my leg, but I don't know either way.**

**Glad to hear I was close with my definition of "ano". I guess I might have gotten any wrong ideas from misinterpreting other fanfics. slaps forehead in shame**

**For chapter 6 (Naruto 2)**

**Thanks!**

**For chapter 7 (Iruka)**

**Yeah, I considered how most fanfics I've read set Iruka around the age of 19. While 19 is most likely a great age to be (one year older then moi, as a matter of fact), I doubt that he would have grown completely out of what I like to call the "fury phase". That is, how a teenager may sometimes use existing anger to make them selves even angrier. I do something like that occasionally, so I speak from experience.**

**And yeah, reading it over after I posted it, I realized that I should have used more variety in his swearing. I actually wasn't thinking about what I had written about shit being stoned while writing the swearing in the line beneath it. **

**Anyway, you are a great reviewer, and I hope you like this chapter and the ones after it as well.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: If 1+12 and 2+24 then I still don't own anything from Naruto that I didn't write myself. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen._

_All day long, nothing but ramen._

_Until he started coming..._

_Until a little blonde kid began to call me onee-chan, as he told me about his day, while devouring noodle after noodle._

_Until a cheerful smile on a little blonde head greeted me at least once a day._

_Until I met Uzumaki Naruto..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_You tend to hear lots of things working as a waitress. _

_Rumors, gossip, confessions,_

_I hear it all around here._

_After a while, you get good at picking out facts from between all the meaningless shit. _

_But then you hear things that you never want to believe._

_Sometimes, truth can be all you need to go on._

_But other times, the truth will only make you weep._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I can't believe Sandaime lets that demon live here like a person."_

_I refuse to believe._

_"I know. Even after that hell spawn killed the Fourth, the old bastard treats it like one of his own damn kids."_

_I refuse to believe._

_"The forth hokage gave his life to save us all, so why does the creature that took it still breath?"_

_I refuse to believe._

_"You know, maybe it's about time some of us fixed that fact. Maybe I'll get to drive the blade through his little blonde head myself"_

_I can no longer refuse to believe._

_And after a shift full of such talk is over, I step into the backroom, and begin to sob._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Did you hear? The entire Uchiha clan was murdered two days ago by Itachi."_

_Why the fuck would I care? Those pompous assholes hate ramen for the most part. Not like we're losing any customers._

_"Yeah, and I also heard that he was only 13. They say the only person left alive was his younger brother, Sasuke."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If I had known that the life of Ichiraku's best customer was about to become an even worse hell, I might not have just casually reacted to that news._

_Of course, that doesn't mean that I know what I would have done instead. _

_Fuck..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Soon after, I overheard one of the ANBU that occasionally got take out here talking about that brat Sasuke again._

_"The Uchiha kid's smart, I'll give him that, but that obsession of his really gets on my nerves after a while. If only there were no survivors, there'd hell of a lot less paperwork for us."_

_The other ANBU laughed as they both stepped outside._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Later I found out that those two ANBU were killed in an attempt to assassinate Naruto._

_And I smiled._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I remember the first time I heard someone call Naruto a dobe._

_Dead-last, that word makes no fucking sense. _

_Anyway, that little bitch Haruno and her rival, little Yamanaka 'slut-of-the-year' Ino, stepped in. _

_They were laughing about how pathetic "that little blonde dobe is."_

_And since one of the two blondes in the village was sitting in front of me, well, you get the idea._

_When she slid her chair back to get up, I 'accidentally' spilled a bowl of scalding water on her lap._

_Damn, that bitch has some powerful lungs!_

_Of course, I wouldn't have minded 'accidentally' throwing a knife into that gigantic forehead of hers, but alas._

_What a shame that knives aren't needed at all to make good ramen._

_What a shame._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm sorry Naruto._

_Ayame nee-chan couldn't defend you better._

_Ayame nee-chan thought you could take care of yourself._

_Ayame nee-chan was nothing but a fucking coward._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whew, that was...harder then I expected to be honest, but it was either Ayame, or that omake with Rock Lee that my muse kept bashing into my skull. Trust me, if you could have read that chapter, you'd be bashing my skull too.**

**Too lazy to make many notes this time, but I do want to mention that I based her perspective of other characters from what I've read in other fanfiction. While I absolutely love Naru/Ino fanfics like "Foxhound", many fanfics make her out to be really slutty. **

**And while I do approve of Sakura/Ino Yuri (I'm a guy, for fuck's sake.) **

**Second I wanted to address the reason that I used less swearing in this chapter.**

**For two reason's to be honest.**

**1. Ayame seems to spend most of her free time working at her father's stand. As a waitress, she most likely would have developed habits that would stop her from cursing too much, in order to not scare off customers. My idea is that these habits would also work in her thoughts.**

**2. Making her swear a lot would make it redundant, period.**

**Because I have no clue what it's like, I have no idea whether or not my plan to make her sound like she's not just on PMS (no offense to girl readers, I know that must be a really annoying pain in the neck)**

**But anyway, before some angry Sasuke-fan shows up to burn my house down, I want to mention the subject of my next chapter.**

**Tenten.**

**And now, my teaser.**

**She's completely blind.**

…**.it will be interesting, I promise that.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Until next time, **

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter Overview

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Planned Chapter Overview**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Tsunade**

**Chapter 3**

**Jiraiya**

**Chapter 4**

**Kakashi**

**Chapter 5**

**Hinata**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto 2**

**Chapter 7**

**Iruka**

**Chapter 8**

**Ayame**

**Chapter 9**

**Tenten**

**Chapter 10**

**Shino**

**Chapter 11**

**Kurenai**

**Chapter 12**

**Shikamaru**

**Chapter 13**

**Naruto 3**

**Chapter 14**

**Shizune**

**Chapter 15**

**Epilogue**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rejected Characters and why:**

1. Gaara: As much as I'd love to do Gaara, I simply can't find that much personality to work with without going extremely OoC. If someone wants to help me write his chapter, (as in let me bounce ideas off of them) I'd probably be able to add a chapter for him in.

2. Chouji: Though both he and Shikamaru could both be described as some of Naruto's first friends, I'm never sure of his personality. Because he makes relatively few appearances in the manga compared to other characters, I have to rely on the personality portrayed in fanfiction.

Because his fanfic persona is constantly being changed, I find this way too hard.

3. Rock Lee: 'nuff said.

(no offense to Lee fans, I'm just too damn introverted to even begin to imagine his thoughts.)

4. Neji: Neji would have been hard because I'd already mentioned him in Hinata and Tentn's chapters, both mentions forcing me to work with a semi-preset personality that I already didn't like. It's really ironic though, since I actually believe in Fate to a certain degree. So my own perspective might have more closely resembled his more then any other character. So, same case as with Gaara: if someone helps me write a chapter for Neji, then I'll try my damndest to get a chapter for him done.

5. Kiba: I am a cat person (Which is friggin' hilarious since my real last name is 'Wolfe'). Writing the thoughts of someone so enthusiastic about dogs would be rather, shall we say, hard. That being said, I also want to again say that I have nothing against him, just nothing in common with him either.

6. Sasuke: Do I really need to explain?

7. Sakura: Disregarding all the Sakura bashing I've already done in this story, Sakura actually would not be that bad of an idea, if I wrote her character as she was after the time-skip in the manga. Then add in some of the personality from one of the best damn fanfics there is: "Training for the Job." (I review it here since I'm too lazy to post a review online. Sorry Desaix.)

8. Yugao: no, no, no, no, NO!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I could probably keep this list going all day, but that would just be procrastinating even more.

Just to verify, I'm just about halfway done with Tenten's chapter, so it won't be long before I post that as well.

Until next,

Ja ne


	10. Tenten

**YAAAY! Time for Tenten-chan!**

**Being the bastard I am sometimes, I had to make Tenten-chan unique in some way. So I made her blind! **

**Blind ninja kick ass, but I just wish I knew what she looked like with her hair down.**

**Two cute girls in a row, GLEE!**

**I have to wonder however how I can write a girl's perspective to begin with. **

**Of course asking that after writing Tsunade and Hinata might make that question moot.**

**Anyway, here we go…**

**Please read and review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Must I really go over this again? gets attacked by lawyers Gahh, FINE! I don't any of this except my own ideas. And no I really don't want to see if it can bend that way!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Endless black,_

_Bottomless void,_

_Eternal darkness._

_It's all the same to me._

_Just another way to describe what I see all the time._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It's quite terrifying, what a simple technique can do to a person if they happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_A mistake that drops summoned creature on top of the summoner. _

_Opening the celestial gates right before being totally immobilized._

_Tripping and falling while fighting with a Hyuuga, making their attack hit somewhere other then expected._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Neji and I were on patrol duty that day._

_We had been told that the nukenin, Uzumaki Naruto, had been seen in the region._

_Our orders were to kill Uzumaki on sight. _

_Why was that, I wonder._

_Naruto did not leave the village of his own will, but was exiled. _

_How then could Konoha justify calling him a missing-nin if it was the only reason he was one?_

_...Fuck..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_When we first found Naruto, he was standing at the edge of training ground 7. _

_Where he first fought alongside pinky and the bastard._

_Err, maybe 'fought alongside' isn't really the best description of. Maybe more like 'was used as cannon fodder for a scarecrow'._

_Damn't, off-topic again._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He was gazing down at the stone that held the names of Leaf shinobi killed in action._

_Though his back was turned to us, _

_he waved to us, as if he was expecting us._

_"Hiya, how have either of you been?"_

_Needless to say, both Neji and I were somewhat stunned. Though we both knew Naruto when he was one of us. But it's usually sort of unnerving when a nukenin speaks to you so casually. Especially when they're facing the other direction._

_"Hey Tenten, been training hard? I bet you could beat Temari-san in a fight by now."_

_Very off the wall behavior, if you ask me._

_Neither Neji nor I answered still._

_The blonde continued,_

_"Hey Neji, how's Hinata doing?"_

_Neji finally spoke up,_

_"Naruto...she misses you."_

_Until that point, I don't think I'd ever heard Neji talk this way about his cousin. _

_Naruto said nothing for a few seconds, then turned and looked over his shoulder at us; and both Neji and I were floored._

_He was smiling._

_And there were tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Neji?" he began._

_"Yeah?" the other boy answered. _

_"Tell Hinata..."_

_He closed his eyes for a few moments, visibly composing his thoughts._

_I'll never forget the words he spoke next._

_"Tell Hinata...that I'm sorry,...and that I miss her too."_

_Neji simply nodded. _

_All of us waited in silence for a minute or so._

_"Ano...Neji?...If I died, would that make the people of this village truly happy?"_

_Hyuuga Neji, genius of his clan, and rookie of the year, had no answer._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Finally, Naruto turned towards us. _

_"Well I guess you two are here to kill me, right? Let's get started before more people show up and ruin the fun, ne?_

_Neither Neji nor I answered. We just began to attack him with everything we had. _

_And it happened. _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto stood between the two of us. While he appeared fairly beat up, Neji and I looked much worse._

_Naruto threw two kunai at Neji, who began to execute kaiten to deflect them. _

_Right back at the blonde._

_What Neji came to realize after that fight is that he might have used too much chakra in his technique. _

_The earlier mentioned blade pierced straight through Uzumaki Naruto, and into me._

_The sight of a kunai bursting from the back of an orange jacket was the last thing I ever saw._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_When I woke up a day later in the hospital, I immediately noticed the change._

_I was, and would be for the rest of my life, totally blind._

_If Naruto had moved out of the way of that kunai, it's velocity would not have decreased and..._

_Well, my name would currently be engraved on the monument at training ground 7_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: You know, I actually wrote this chapter to show how some of the remaining rookie 9 feel about Naruto's being exiled.**

**Unfortunately, I didn't get to put as much emphasis on the present as I intended too, but I think Tenten focusing on her last visual memory actually worked out pretty well.**

**Another thing I wanted to show was important was how while Naruto no longer cared about protecting the village as a whole, there were still those that he cared about. And since Tenten had never treated Naruto as bad as a lot of other characters did, he respected her as well. That's why he let himself get hit with the kunai.**

**More author's notes would qualify as liking the sound of my own voice, so I'll leave it at this, and beg you pathetically to review. **

**Please, please, please, please review! Having 1 less then 50 reviews at 8 chapter's drove me absolutely insane! **

**My next chapter will be written more in monologue style rather then remembering past events, so if you didn't like it this chap, then flame me anyway, it's still a review!**

**Bwahahaha!**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne**


	11. Shino

**I doubt any of you will believe this, but someone just threw a kumquat through my second-story window while I was writing this. **

**Lots of writer's have to deal with writer's block. I have to deal with dodging flying produce.**

**That and attention deficit disorder.**

**And speaking of that, I just GOTTA mention how freaky Yamanaka Ino looks in the 7th intro movie. She has like no pupil in it with the really creepy looking smile. **

**chuckle**

**Btw, almost 7000 views for "Vengeful thoughts"**

**I guess it pays to update quickly. **

**Of course, you don't find that many fanfics that have over 10 chapter's with only 11k something words. **

**Anyway, this is officially chapter 10. I'm not counting the series overview as a chapter because it's more or less a fairly long author's note.**

**Gonna address some reviews, and then let's get this show on the road.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First off, to anyone who was wondering, Naruto is not dead at the end of Tenten's perspective. I'm working under the idea that if a kunai could go fast enough to go right through someone and still do enough damage to someone else to blind them, it means that the kunai didn't hit anything vital in the first person. Doing so would have decreased the velocity of the kunai drastically. **

**Kai's Snowfall: Answered one review question above, and thanks for reviewing both. **

**1. I believe that Yugao is the name of the purple-haired (purple in the anime anyway) ANBU that found Hayate's (the chuunin exam judge) corpse. Due to her reaction to his death in both the anime and the manga, many people (including myself) believe that there was a possible romantic relationship between the two. Anyway, I've only seen her referenced as Yugao in fanfiction, but I've seen it fairly often. **

**2. Some people might say that Gaara IS a cute little redhead, but he's a cute little redhead who likes to kill other people.**

**3. That is the correct way to use "ano", isn't it? I'm not completely sure.**

**causeiambetta****: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciated the comment about the dialogue, and to answer your question, after realizing that if Naruto had moved, she would have been killed, Tenten is wondering whether or not Naruto knew this and made sure not to dodge even though he could have (gaaah, run-on sentence, must smash fingers under something to atone).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay then, let's go peek inside our favorite bug-boy's head, shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Oturan morf gnihtyna nwo t'nod I (just think about it.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_One hundred million bugs on the wall, one hundred million bugs,_

_take one down, pass it around._

_Ninety-nine million bugs on the wall._

…

_Damn it all to hell…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It's too bad people can't be more like insects._

_An insect doesn't tell lies._

_An insect doesn't need friends._

_An insect can survive by itself._

…

_Just like you had to, Naruto._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto wasn't the only one on the mission to bring back the traitor._

_Inuzuka Kiba, _

_Akamichi Chouji,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_And Uzumaki Naruto_

_When you all came back without him, why did the blame immediately fall on you?_

_Why?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kurenai-sensei taught us that we should never abandon our teammates. _

_Why then, Kiba, did you keep quiet?_

_Why were you silent when your teammate was being wrongly persecuted?_

_Was it because you were afraid?_

_Afraid of having to face the same hell that Naruto had gone through ever since I had first met him?_

_Kiba-san, even I would be afraid of that, but I would not let my friends suffer either._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nara Shikamaru, highest ranking squad member of the ninja's sent to recover Uchiha Sasuke._

_In the Chuunin exams, I watched you use your intelligence to lure your opponents into traps that would end the fight in your favor._

_But then you gave up, and still passed, because you were judged to have the correct talents and skills to become a chuunin. _

_You were rewarded for being able to discern when to retreat._

_Why then, did you not say anything, when you knew that Naruto was put through so much?_

_Weren't you his superior?_

_Was it that he was expendable to you?_

_Nara, I am very sure that you know your duty as a ninja. _

_Why then, do you neglect your duty to your team?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hyuuga Neji, a genius of your clan._

_Are you proud of that title?_

_Are you proud of the fact that so many people that share that title have become missing-nin?_

_Are you proud of the fact that you could beat your younger cousin until she began to vomit blood?_

_When she wouldn't give up, you then attempted to kill her._

…

_As quiet as I normally am, there are times when I simply want to move that troublesome hair out of the way and scream "Snap out of it, jack ass!"_

_I don't know if it's gotten through that tattooed skull of yours yet, but you are Hinata's older cousin._

_You are probably the closest thing that timid young girl has to a brother._

_Even if there wasn't that shit between the main family and the branch family, you should protect her._

_I might understand, if you hate the member's of the main family that exploit your curse seal. _

_You know damn well that Hinata would never do that._

_And yet, you take your anger out on her._

_On the one member of the main family that didn't think of you only as a servant._

_Then, you take it out on Uzumaki as well, simply because he didn't take that crap about fate that you're always spouting off._

_What's really stupid is that Naruto wanted to help you, and you still viewed him with disdain._

_Great job, asshole._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I won't admit to never doubting you Naruto._

_But I will say that I always believed that you were better then you chose to appear._

_You were always hiding behind that smile. _

_Similar to how I hide myself, I suppose._

_But, in my case, you could always just remove my jacket and glasses,_

_while your mask was seamless._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If only humans could be more like insects._

_If only…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow…. I'd say this is one of the longest actual chapter's I've done so far.**

**Hopefully I didn't rant too much, if at all.**

**If I did, then I'd have to slam my right hand in a door 20 times to do penance.**

**I'm very happy that I was able to get this chapter up so quickly after the last update, and because of another reason.**

**Writing a chapter for Shino, without overdoing the bug emphasis is FUCKING HARD!**

**I had to stare at the gnat's flying around my house for an hour before I could write this much.**

**Anyway, time for some Author's Notes plays the "Author Notes" song on xylophone**

…**.shoot me now, before I do something stupid like that again, please.**

**Never mind, if I died, who'd update the story**

**(Don't answer that, I don't want to think that someone's planning something)**

**Anyway, I wrote this chapter while picturing Shino sitting in his room, thinking.**

**There are a lot of questions because he's bored and he's speaking rhetorically**

…**to himself.**

**Shino always struck me as one of the smarter characters in the series and one of the more successful of the rookie nine. As far as I know, Shino never has lost a fight that he's willing partaken in. Disregarding his forfeit in the chuunin exams, that's a pretty damn good record he's got.**

**But before I end this chapter, I gotta ask. Does Shino really not have any eyes behind his shades? At first, I thought he did it merely to hide the true color of his eyes, so when he took the shades off nobody would be looking for people with his eye color. But after reading a few fanfics that spoke otherwise, I'm not sure whether or not he actually has any eyes.**

**Again, please read and review.**

**And flamers will be dealt with…**

**Kisame style.**

**grins insanely**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Kurenai

**Here I am again, and let me tell you, I am freakin' blown away.**

**Over 1100 hits to the story since YESTERDAY!**

**(Urgh better cut myself off now before I go into rant mode)**

**On a side note, I report to inform all readers that I have been diagnosed with a chronic case of hypochondria.**

**Of course, not like that'd stop me from writing. **

**I do want to mention before I go on that the reason some parts may not make sense, is because I'm using asterisks in word to show actions. I just recently discovered that asterisks are not supported on so I'm going to use / now, since I believe those work.**

**In any case, I've been reading Naruto/Kurenai fanfics in an effort to try and get a good grasp of the Kurenai's fanon personality. **

**Let me state something. Almost all such fanfics have a few things in common.**

**1. Kurenai is good friends with Mitarashi Anko.**

**2. Kurenai is currently (or was) in a romantic relationship with Sarutobi Asuma (once in a while, dating Kakashi)**

**3. Kurenai hate's Asuma's smoking habit. (I'm guessing that this is actually close to canon, but I'm not sure.)**

**However, I am going to try and write her so that I don't put an emphasis on anything I don't think Kurenai would be like. **

**Anyway, because I'm working with some difficult characters, I want to know if anyone would be willing to chat with me on msn messenger in order to brainstorm ideas. Because I'm betting that putting my msn chat name on here will get my account deleted, I'm asking anyone who's interested in helping out to send me a pm.**

**Not to sound like I'm making threats or anything, but otherwise, updates might slow down.**

**Time for addressing some reviews…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**armanstay: Thanks for the review, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**thsunami/blinks confusedly/…….what! Probably too deep for me to understand.**

**Kai's Snowfall: I'm really glad that you like that chapter. **

**But I'm curious, if I'm the little voice in the back of people's head, does that make me Kyuubi, or /gulp/ Inner Sakura? **

**And I know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, because I'm not wasting your time with tons of fillers. Plus if I was him, then I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer each chapter, now would I:P**

**Oh, and don't mind the slamming finger's thing. With all the work I do on the pc, my fingers can take quite a bit of torture.**

**Thanks again! **

**KiraraKat: Thank you for the review. I'm glad people didn't think that I made Shino really OoC. While he definitely is very stoic; he's also brilliant and would try to analyze the people around him.**

**spycon fighter: Gracias por la….review (I speak better Japanese then I do Spanish, which is odd since I've taken two Spanish classes, and none in Japanese.) /chuckle/ I guess that would throw a wrench into Akatsuki's plans if one of the jinchuuriki was killed. I'm guessing that they'd then burn down Konoha and slaughter everyone in it to punish them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On with the show, **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, then I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I am Yuhi, the evening sun_

_from my duty, I will not run,_

_no matter what other's may say,_

_my allies, I will not betray._

…

_What a load of bull._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There is a huge flaw in ninja training, I've come to realize._

_We teach student's to never abandon their team mates. _

_But we never teach them what to do when their allies are hostile to one another._

_If you help one ally, then you betray the other. _

_So, how should a shinobi react in that situation?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Uzumaki Naruto was declared a missing-nin after nearly getting killed on his mission to retrieve Sasuke._

…

_What the hell for?_

_His mission was to bring back someone who tried to kill him. _

_Someone who no longer fits the definition of "team mate"._

_But he had promised a girl that he would bring the traitor back for her._

_He promised her that he would bring them back, even if he had to die in the process._

…

_And I used to think all men were afraid of commitment._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As a matter of fact, both Naruto and that particular traitor proved that idea wrong._

_Uchiha was completely fucking obsessed with killing his brother,_

_in the process totally destroying all reasons that someone might think he could be a friend._

_Honestly, I wouldn't have minded killing that little bastard._

_Because he worked so damn hard to make us hate his guts. _

_I wonder, if when he finally gets's his head out of his ass, he'll realize what most of us did a long time ago._

_No matter how he acted, he was grateful to that psycho._

_Red-eyed freak gave his brother probably the only purpose someone like him could get._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If it weren't for the Kyuubi, how would Naruto's life be different?_

_He wouldn't have to worry about people vandalizing his home._

_He wouldn't have to deal with shopkeeper's refusing him service._

_He wouldn't need to pretend to be an idiot to get attention._

_He wouldn't have to worry about being hunted._

_He wouldn't hide himself behind a smile._

_He would have had a mother._

…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_You know, I don't get it. _

_That dipshit Uchiha is too smart to not realize that Orochimaru only wants to strengthen his body so that the snake freak can steal it from him. _

_Secondly, from what I know, Orochimaru left Akatsuki because he was one of the weakest of the group. _

_Why the fuck would you want to learn how to kill a person from someone who's weaker then that person?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura…_

_the little whore didn't know how fucking good she had it._

_She had a guy that would do anything to make her happy, including sacrifice everything, from his own happiness, to his life._

_And she threw it away._

_That ungrateful bitch…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…

_I am Yuhi, the evening sun_

_from my duty, I will not run,_

_no matter what other's may say,_

_my allies, I will not betray._

…

_Fuck that!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's notes: **

**Writing this chapter required a hell of a lot of thinking. **

**What I'm worried about is that I began to get redundant with the thoughts. I hope I didn't make parts of her character to similar to any of the others.**

**About her attitude about Sakura, Kurenai (I think anyway) believes that someone like Naruto is a major keeper. The guy would make himself suffer until he died in order to make Sakura happy. That part is meant to show that she resents Sakura a lot for not appreciating what was right in front of her and being so superficial.**

**In the small poem that mentioned her as the evening sun, I actually was reading about her character on Wikipedia, which said that the name "Yuhi/Yuuhi" means evening sun. I figured that she could use four lines to always remind herself why she will not abandon her allies.**

**All in all, I apologize for the short chapter, but I think many of you will appreciate the lack of update delays that came with it.**

**I'm pretty sure I could improve from this, but with a character like Kurenai, I wasn't too sure where to start. **

**Again, I'd like to ask anyone's help in brainstorming for the upcoming chapters. If you're interested in helping out, let me know please.**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Konohamaru

**After so many fast updates, I almost feel like saying sorry for the delay.**

**Almost.**

**Anyway, over 10,000 for "Vengeful Thoughts"!**

**/does the chicken dance/**

**I don't give a damn if I'm underage, bring out the champagne!**

**(Believe it or not, I've had champagne quite a few times, and let me tell you. It totally kicks ass!)**

**Now, before I get arrested for underage drinking, I want to talk a little bit about this chapter. **

**Some of you might remember that I originally planned on writing chapter 12 for Shikamaru.**

**After thinking for about half a day about his chapter, I came to the conclusion that the anime Shikamaru is more often then not, a lazy ass who really doesn't deserve Temari. (She's sooooo kawaii!)**

**Now that's dealt with, I first want to mention that Konohamaru might seem slightly OoC, which is because of a good reason.**

**I really dislike his persona in the anime. If anyone is a brat in that series, the anime version of Konohamaru fits my definition. How different from the anime my version is, you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Also, some acknowledgements.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To people who commented on the poem last chapter, THANK YOU! I tend to be rather insecure about submitting poetry to this site, so compliments to stuff like that are highly appreciated.**

**sadfru: Ummm, honestly, as hard as I try to get into the heads of people here, I really can't even try to pull someone off who's already dead. And as for Akatsuki, why would they be mad at Konoha for mistreating him? I mean, their goal has him dying as well, in order to extract Kyuubi. Interesting suggestion though, and thanks for the review!**

**Kai's Snowfall: Being a conscious would actually be pretty fun, now that I think about it. Except/raises eyebrow/ would I be the bad side, or the good side? I really hope that the good side of people wouldn't think like this, but then again, who knows.**

**Thank you for the review!**

**causeiambetta: I've never seen a poem get called "badass" before. **

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**And you're right about my neglecting Kurenai's motherly side. I had just read about that she helped convince Naruto to use the salve that Hinata gave him after his fight with Kiba in the chuunin preliminaries. It's pretty easy to interpret that as her trying to get Naruto to notice Hinata.**

**And your Shino review nearly made me fall out of my chair. I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Thanks for both reviews!**

**thsunami: …..ah, I see.**

**Thanks for the review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to not complain about how long my author's notes are. (Please! I beat myself up enough about it already)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Do see do and woe see woe, I don't own squat from Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I don't want to be your student anymore!"_

_"From now on, we're rivals!"_

_I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Boss was like that too,_

_except, I'm pretty sure he wasn't._

_I didn't really notice it until after jii-jii had died, though._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In fact, it was during jii-jii's funeral when I finally realized it. _

_It was when we were all watching the coffin get lowered into the ground._

_Besides the occasional sounds of weeping and the constant falling of rain, it was almost silent._

_I had glanced at boss and found a strange expression on his face._

_He was staring straight ahead, his eyes distant. _

_But I could have sworn that I had seen a glimmer of something in them._

_A haunted look._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Later, I asked Iruka-sensei what that expression meant. _

_He paused, and then answered, while wearing a sad little smile._

_"It means that a person has become used to losing those that are precious to them. If you're observant enough, you'll find that many retired shinobi have a similar look."_

_He looked away and continued, "It's a fairly common sight in our line of work."_

_He started to say something else, but cut himself off instead. _

_Which was fine. I was pretty sure I didn't really want to hear anymore._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Boss..._

_You always were somebody else in front of everyone, your control never slipping._

_But, when it happened..._

_When that stupid bastard decided to go insane and ditch Konoha,_

_I think your mask began to crack._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_You wanted to be Hokage..._

_Wanted it so fucking badly._

_You wanted to be it so that people would finally respect you. _

_So that you could finally stop hiding. _

_So that people would stop seeing you only as a brat, and start seeing you as Uzumaki Naruto._

_God, when did I start sounding so fucking cheesy?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Then came that arrogant asshole._

_Totally fucked your life up, neh?_

_He had girls trying to jump into his pants, and apparently, he had nothing better to do then whack off thinking of ways to avenge his clan._

_Faggot._

_Then when he runs off, the girl you happen to have a crush on asks you to bring back the son of a bitch._

_What the fucking hell for?_

_I mean, once he left Konoha, the first of us after him should have been hunter-nins._

_But noooo, apparently all the Jounin and ANBU were too busy jerking off the council to go do it._

_So they send four genin and one chuunin against five Oto nin who turn out to be motherfucking freaks of nature._

_What a bunch of shitheads..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Then when you came back, they tried to stone you._

_Those fucktards didn't care that he betrayed them._

_They just wanted a good excuse to kill you._

_Hmmm..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Why do they glare at you all the time?_

_Why do they vandalize your apartment?_

_Why do they hate you?_

_Why!_

_What the fuck am I missing here!_

_Damn't!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_You know, now that I think about it, I'm not too sure whether I want to be Hokage anymore. _

_I'd have to protect the assholes here if I was. _

_Meh, maybe I'll kill a few, and then go looking for you, boss._

_Why can't two nukenin be rivals too?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: Meh, a little over 500 words without the author's notes, but I think this chapter turned out much better then I originally believed it would. **

**A few things to mention before I sign off…**

**1. Konohamaru's lack of knowledge about the Kyuubi. **

**I wrote this idea up because I don't think that Konohamaru would have quite figured it out yet, but probably would not too long after this chapter.**

**2. His rather redundant use of swearing.**

**I attribute this to his youth.**

**3. His references to masturbation**

**I actually did not want to write that in, but I felt that it would give a good idea about how he felt about the council.**

**4. The part where he's asking all those questions in a row.**

**The part "Damn't!" is actually meant to be read as if someone was screaming it at the top of their lungs in frustration.**

**5. The last part. **

**In that section, Konohamaru was thinking about becoming a nuke-nin as well and joining up with Naruto.**

**Please read and review.**

**I'm too tired to make a good warning for flamers this time around**

**I'm also still looking for someone to help me with brainstorming ideas, or just to chat about the story.**

**On YIM, I'm betawolfe17**

**On MSN, I'm betawolfe**

**(okay, so I don't like to use a lot of different names, shut up)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Shikamaru

VT Chapter 13

Shikamaru

**Despite my saying last chapter that I couldn't think of much for a Shikamaru chapter, here it is, bled straight from my ears and onto my keyboard.**

**Ow.**

**Not that it's a bad chapter, but it simply took a hell of a lot of rewatching older episodes and reading on Wikipedia for me to get a good idea of his personality. **

**Anyway, I don't have enough time to answer all the great reviews I've gotten, since last chapter actually received more reviews then any other chapter in the story.**

**So I'll just pull a Kakashi and answer them next time. : P**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: As long as there is suffering and sorrow, know that I will never own Naruto.**

**(What? I was bored of regular disclaimers, and screw the sequence; it's hard to rhyme sometimes.)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Why?_

_Why didn't you kill me for being so lazy, Naruto?_

_Why didn't you kill me for ordering you to fight one of the only friends you have?_

_Look at me, I'm so lazy that I'd rather give up and die, rather then try to start making amends._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Of course, now that I think about it, I'm betting that it's not apathy as much as cowardice. _

_Afraid._

_I'm too afraid to speak,_

_Too afraid to suffer what you went through._

_Too fucking terrified!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I've noticed something rather odd about how the chuunin exam was set up. _

_Though we only worked in teams during one part of the exam, I was rewarded for my ability to lead my team well._

_In the first part, it's not like I actually needed to cheat in order to answer. _

_It was in the forest of death._

_I guess the hidden cameras in there weren't working too well when Team 8 was almost killed by three punk-ass Oto genin. _

_It was only because of Ino that I didn't just sit in that bush and watch those bastards slaughter Team 7._

_What a great leader I am, neh?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_After getting all our asses saved by Hyuuga Neji and his team, we then proceeded to split up again._

_And here's where some things stop making sense._

_We fought in preliminary matches..._

_One on one._

_We then fought in tournament matches..._

_One on one._

_Not once in the last two parts of the exam did we need to display any sort of teamwork (well, excluding kage bunshin tactic's maybe.)_

_So, where the fuck did I display the qualities that showed people that I was good enough to become a chuunin?_

_I mean, I gave up in my match for crying out loud._

_People were impressed with both my use of tactics and my discernment of situations that I can't win._

_Compared to some of the other matches, mine was not really that remarkable. _

_Though Lee lost against Gaara in the preliminary matches, nobody accounted for the fact that he was fighting a mother-fucking DEMON-VESSEL!_

_From what we saw, after opening the celestial gates, Rock Lee could kick each and every sngle one of our asses._

_Maybe even before opening the gates, if he's not wearing his weights._

_Hell, it was just bad luck to go against Gaara. Only a Jounin or Kage might have been able to really do enough damage to put the red-head down. _

_Maybe._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Next was Aburame Shino._

_I've never seen anyone as unpredictable as him. _

_You could be beating the hell out of him, and then suddenly fall over dead, all your chakra sucked dry._

_Plus with the effectiveness of his bug clones, I now find it hard to figure out if I'm talking to the real guy._

_Why didn't he make chuunin?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Finally, we get to Naruto._

_First off, the guy knows a Jounin-level technique that seems like one that my family would be specialists in._

_Then he manages to come back and beat Neji during his match._

_I've read up on the effects that 'Gentle Fist' techniques have on their targets._

_According to most records, someone hit with sixty-four hits should be out cold for almost a week._

_Naruto manages to get back up in less then a few minutes._

_I'm betting most of those damn holier-then-thou Hyuuga's were shocked at that accomplishment._

_If I hadn't been amazed as well, I would have fallen on my ass laughing._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I was awarded the rank of chuunin for my ability to supposedly lead a team well._

_But that was pretty stupid, since I had never actually led a team before. I had always either fought with the other members of Team 8, or by myself._

_But Naruto..._

_Naruto's use of kage bunshins to first gauge Neji's talent, as well as make the prodigy waste his chakra was brilliant._

_Though I had never really believed that Naruto was as stupid as he seemed, it wasn't until then that I began to hold a deep respect for the blonde._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Looking back, watching him in that fight might have been one of the reasons that I ordered Naruto to engage Uchiha while I dealt with one of the Sound Four. _

_He/she/it/whatever the fuck they were, put up quite a fight. _

_Enough of one that I was losing until I got my ass saved by Temari._

_Hooray for me..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto, I ordered you to fight the one who was most likely your best friend. _

_If I hadn't been such an arrogant jackass, I might have known that that would make him try even harder to kill you._

_I ordered you to fight him because I believed that you would know his strategies and techniques the best._

_What I was too fucking stupid to realize was that the same also applied for him._

_Damn it all!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto..._

_I may be a genius, _

_but I'm also a worthless coward._

_Troublesome..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes:**

**Ended in true Shikamaru fashion. I wonder how many times people thought he would say "Troublesome" in this chapter after just reading the title.**

**I don't have that much time to write up some good authors notes, but I will mention a few things.**

**This chapter is one of the longest because of Shikamaru's hobby.**

**Just staring at the clouds all day, thinking. Either that or sleeping, I've never been too sure.**

**Some people might believe that he's too lazy to think a lot, but I just believe that he's too lazy to say most of his thoughts. **

**His analysis of Naruto's actions in the chuunin exams is how I believe he would interpret things such as that. **

**Maa … mendokusei, **

**Oh well, sorry about the bad author's notes and lack of review acknowledgments this time, right now I only have 7 minutes to get to my class, at a campus that is a half-hour away.**

**I have the need for speed, **

**(and the major procrastination problem to boot)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Naruto 3

**Okay, so I'm not dead, unfortunately for the people mad at me for not updating in so long.**

**I've been on new meds, so it's been hard to get into an angsty enough mood to right this story, but something happened recently that managed to help me out.**

**Sadly, the mother of a good friend of mine committed suicide, and I've been on the phone with my friend quite often since then. I mean, hell, it's hard for ME to not start crying when I think about her. She found her mom's body with a gun in her hand and whole in the back of her head.**

**I'm gonna need more therapy soon if I keep thinking about that.**

…

**Anyway, I actually have been debating with myself about which of the 4 ideas I wanted to use for this chapter, I'll list them after the end of it though.**

**Anyway, on with the crying, I hope you like it.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, non-bold italics are Naruto's thoughts, and bold italics are Kyuubi's thoughts.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and the day I own it will be the day that Uzumaki Naruto begins to tell blonde jokes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm bored…_

_bored, bored, bored._

_Hee hee, bored is a funny word._

_Heh heh…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_These people's faces were entertaining…_**

_**The way they would open their mouths, and scream right their insides splattered onto the ground.**_

_**And if I was lucky, then they'd cough blood onto me while they died.**_

**_I love the taste of blood._**

**_So delicious…_**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm bored. I wish someone would play with me._

_I wish I hadn't played with everyone here already, they can't play anymore._

_They made too much noise though, hurt my ears._

_Meanies…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sliding on the ground is fun._

_All the red stuff on it makes it easy, and it doesn't hurt like I thought it would._

_I just have to make sure I don't slide into a body, but it's hard since they're everywhere._

_I wonder where they came from, and why there's nobody around anymore._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Heh, pathetic wretches humans are.**_

_**They're not even worth their value in entertainment, since I can only make them scream in agony a few times before I tear them apart.**_

_**It's pretty ironic, that a village of shinobi, which are supposed to be quiet, are so loud when you peel their flesh off their body, bit by bit.**_

_**Mmmm, I especially like making wretches larger then me scream like females.**_

_**As I drag a claw from the small of their back to the top of their heads slowly. And then I smash the head into pulp.**_

_**I soooo missed doing this.**_

_**Of course it was easier in my original form, but beggars can't be choosers. **_

_**I mean, at least I'm back in my element, so I can't complain too much.**_

_**Heh heh…**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When I first came to this town, the people were mean to me, like those others were._

_Onee-chan said that he'd take care of them for me, and make sure that they wouldn't hurt me anymore._

_He helped me get to sleep, and then when I woke up, everyone who mean to me was gone._

_He does like to make a mess though, because all this red stuff on the ground wasn't here _

_before I went to sleep. _

_I wonder what it is._

_Onee-chan, don't make me tell on you for making a mess again!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I wonder when it was that the brat changed.**_

_**I can still remember the day when he came to the door of my cage, walking like a human infant. **_

_**Wondering what treachery he was up to, I simply watched him walk towards me curiously. Imagine the revulsion that developed in me at his words.**_

"_**Onee-chan, are you there?"**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Onee-chan was mean to me before I went and talked to him. Now, we talk all the time, and he helps me out lots._

_He still yells at me sometimes, and makes me cry. _

_But then he stops, and lets me cry myself out._

_It feels good to cry sometimes, even if nothing bad happened._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I'm still not too thrilled that the little bastard thinks of me as his older sibling, but I sure as fuck couldn't think of any other ways to finally spill some blood.**_

_**The little fucker's annoying, but not nearly as much as before, and now he lets me out to satisfy my 'needs'.**_

_**Heh, naïve little wretch. **_

_**Least now, I can get around without attracting a hundred human's that just love to piss me off.**_

_**Of course, I just love to kill humans, so that wasn't that bad either, but you get the idea.**_

_**I wonder when he's going to relapse. Little fucker will probably kill himself.**_

_**I've been cooped up in this damn cage for so fucking long I'm starting to wonder if that would be a good thing, eternity be damned.**_

_**I mean, hell, it's not like I can still last forever stuck in this little bastards body.**_

_**So, I say fuck the consequences, and do whatever the hell I want before my fun comes to an end.**_

_**But when it does, I think I'll do the little bastard a favor and make it an end no one will ever forget.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Author's Notes:**

**I really, really like how I could write two personalities into the same person with this chapter, it was actually pretty fun.**

**For those who couldn't figure it out, Naruto's persona relapsed back to that of a toddler, which I'm gonna say is due to a mental breakdown (I know it's lazy, but I'm not being paid either way, so complain all you want to my editor.)**

**About the whole "Onee-chan" thing: I kinda like the idea of Kyuubi fooling a broken Naruto into thinking that he was his older brother. **

**I mean don't get me wrong, Kyuubi still really hates Naruto, but since he's gonna have fun going out with a bang, he'll do it anyway.**

**Before I forget, I wanted to list the ideas that I had that could be alternate chapters to this:**

**1. Songfic to "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool, but it would have been mostly in Naruto's persona, and would lack the childlike feel to it.**

**2. Same type of thing as this one, but it's when Naruto is lying on his back dying after using too much of Kyuubi's chakra in a fight.**

**3. Again, Naruto is dying, but he's remembering things about all the people that didn't treat him like shit, like Iruka.**

**------**

**So anyway, if I get enough reviews from people that like one of these ideas, I might just write it anyway and post it as an alternate version of this chapter.**

**But otherwise, I'll just move on to Shizune.**

**Anyways, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I didn't ever mention in this chapter where the chapter is set. Did Kyuubi take his revenge on Konoha, or did this massacre take place somewhere else? I'll never tell (well, you'll find out anyway, lol, so screw what I just said.)**

**Enough rambling, and I'd highly appreciate it if people could leave reviews of this chapter. Enough reviews, and my updates will speed up, a whole lot. **

**Not enough reviews, and I'll make it a Mary-Sue about Yaoi. Just kidding, I'd rather let myself be skinned alive before writing something like that. But remember, the most reviews, the faster I'll update.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Naruto 3 and one half

**Okay, I'm back. I actually wrote 90 of this chapter while in math class at college, but after looking up the lyrics for this song online, I wrote a bit more to fill in the spots. Anyway, this is my first ever attempt at a song-fic, but it's not like any other song-fics I've ever read. Please enjoy, and review when you're done. I appreciate it.**

**Key: **

**Anything with '' marks is from a song, but there are some parts where Naruto is both shouting for himself, and the song shouts at the same time, so I'm not sure how to identify those parts.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and the day I do will be the day yaoi fanfics are outlawed (don't hate me yaoi fans, I'm just grossed out by that stuff). I also don't own Drowning Pool, but I do love their songs.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, here I am._

_It's time for some well-deserved fun._

_Let the bodies hit the floor._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I heard that from a song once._

_What a great song, it's like they know exactly what's going through my head when I'm tearing people apart._

_Heh, that, and the mental image of a gigantic fox demon jumping into a mosh pit is pretty good too._

_heh, heh, heh…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Beaten, why for?_

_Can't take much more._

_Here we go,_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go now._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The feel of blood on my hands_

'_One,_

_Nothing wrong with me!'_

_Screams echo in my ears_

'_Two,_

_Nothing wrong with me!'_

_The smell of death all around_

'_Three,_

_Nothing wrong with me!'_

_An eager smile upon my face._

'_Four,_

_Nothing wrong with me!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_One,_

_Something's got to give!'_

_Red claws sprout out of my hands._

'_Two,_

_Something's got to give!'_

_My voice lost in primal roars._

'_Three,_

_Something's got to give!'_

_My eyes crimson, my pupil's slits._

_NOW!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let their blood soak in the ground._

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let their lives end in agony._

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let them scream without a sound._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_The smell of death, so very sweet._

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Screams echo in the night._

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_The taste of flesh, a bloody treat._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Push me again'_

'_This is the end'_

'_Here we go,'_

'_Here we go,'_

'_Here we go now!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_One,  
Nothing wrong with me'_

_Silence reigns over decay._

_  
'Two,  
Nothing wrong with me'_

_My rage, nowhere near all spent._

_  
'Three,   
Nothing wrong with me'_

_More blood will spill with another day._

_  
'Four,   
Nothing wrong with me'  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
'One,   
Something's got to give'_

_Fire burning, without light._

_  
'Two,   
Something's got to give'_

_Pulls flesh from bone, deliciously._

_  
'Three,   
Something's got to give'_

_A perfect way to end the night._

_  
Now!  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let them flee but never hide.  
_

'_Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let the ground taste their insides._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor!'  
_

_Let hearts be torn, open, wide._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let my roars echo forth._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let them grovel on the ground._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Let my claws judge them, their worth.  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
'Skin against skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself, but you're not alone  
You wanted in, and now your here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear'  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Nothing like ending a life._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Putting wretched souls to rest._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor,'_

_Ending misery and strife._

_  
'Let the bodies hit the floor!'  
_

…

_Fuck yeah!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hmmmmmm…_

_Since when was I so fucking eloquent?_

_I thought Mitarashi would be the first one to make up a poem about killing people._

_Kyuubi must be rubbing off on me, the twisted bastard._

…

_Heh, heh, Kyuubi in a mosh pit._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: This is the second version of chapter 14 (Naruto 3). I originally had multiple ideas on how to do it, but this idea and the original chapter I posted are my favorites, so those are the ones I'm gonna post.**

**Anyway, I know this isn't really the full song, but all I took out was the last repeat of the chorus. Since I had some weird obligation to write some poetic stuff in between the lyrics, it was getting to be too much of a strain on me. **

**The poetic verses in this though, are all my writing, but it was fairly hard since I very rarely write poems like this. **

**Figures, eh? **

**Anyway, if anyone's got any questions about something in here, please send me a pm, and I'll try to contact you.**

**Oh, and if you're lucky enough to be like me, and have an Xbox 360, and want to chat and/or play together, my gamertag is "Faxy150" (do not ask where that came from!)**

**Anyway, so I'm planning Shizune's chapter next, but I don't know how long it will take, since I have to spend some time looking up her personality. **

**Major thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and I wish I could go into detail, but I am actually really late for class right now as it is.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Shizune

**AHHHH!! It's been too damn long since I last updated, and it's all my damn fault. **

'**Course, if you think about it, if writing this was done in my spare time, then that means that I was so busy procrastinating that I didn't have any spare time.**

**That's too deep for me to think about, but whatever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: It might be raining in Shanghai, and someone might have just thrown a shovel at me, but I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He's been broken._

_Uzumaki Naruto is not long for this world._

_Even now, it hurts to admit it._

_Naruto-kun is going to die._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was found in the smoking ruins of Otogakure, surrounded by hundreds of decaying corpses._

_While there was little damage visible on his body, a diagnosis revealed much more._

_Naruto-kun's insides are no longer working correctly._

_His heart beat is almost always irregular, hormone levels are through the roof, and I don't think I've even seen that high a level of endorphins before._

_While we found the residual effects of many harmful jutsus in his system, it appears that the worst of it was inflicted by his opening of the celestial gates._

_Maito-san, after examining Naruto, confirmed this, while theorizing that the blonde had opened up at least eight of his celestial gates._

_It's honestly not that hard to guess why he did it either._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the bodies littering Otogakure, the remains of one Yakushi Kabuto and one Orochimaru were found._

_Very close to where Naruto was discovered, hundreds of pieces of flesh were found._

_In Naruto's right hand, was found the crushed remains of an Uchiha's eye._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did anyone ever think that the sharingan made genius ninjas?_

_All it ever did was allow that family to copy everyone else's techniques and styles._

_I suppose Naruto-kun did us all a favor by removing that traitor from the face of the earth._

_That fool needed to cheat to even come close to Naruto's level._

_Without those stupid eyes, the jerk would have been dead long ago._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No! No, no, no, no!_

_I'm a medic-nin, I should not speak so lightly of life._

_But, on the other hand, I've had to kill before, like most medic-nins._

_It's just part of the job, I guess._

…

_Talk about an irony, neh?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsunade-sama tries to hide her emotions even more, but most of the tower can hear her weeping late at night._

_She must blame herself, I suppose._

_Maybe she thinks she could have been more assertive as Hokage, and overruled the council. Maybe it's that she regrets not watching over him more._

_And maybe it's something else all together._

_Hell, I don't know._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Long before I left Konoha to follow Tsunade-sama, I had believed that the hidden village of leaf was somewhat more intelligent then other villages._

_Obviously I was wrong._

_I'm a medic-nin, so I don't know too much psychology._

_That's what the ANBU are best at._

_But honestly, you'd think the people of this village would have figured it out by now._

_If Naruto-kun was actually planning to destroy Konohagakure, he would have done so._

_He would have done it a long time ago._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haruno has gone into a state of shock._

_It seems that the loss of both of her teammates has caused the bitch's one-track mind to shatter._

_It figures; she was never really cut out to be much more then a slut anyway._

_She isn't even being allowed into Naruto's hospital room, for fear she might try to kill him to avenge her beloved traitor._

_Whore…_

_Erghhhh!_

_Calm down,_

_gotta calm down._

…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maybe…_

_Maybe it's for the best if Naruto died._

_He wouldn't have to suffer anymore._

_He wouldn't need people's approval._

_He wouldn't need to carry the world on his shoulders._

…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When the day finally comes, and Naruto-kun passes away, I wouldn't be surprised to see a smile on his face._

_Despite most of the council being against it, Tsunade-sama is going to have Naruto-kun's name engraved on Konoha's monument stone._

_On that stone, and in the hearts of no small amount of people, is where the legacy of Uzumaki Naruto will live._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: Okay, I just got myself some time to write some notes up on this chapter. **

**First off, this is the third version of this chapter, as I found some more mistakes that I didn't see before.**

**Secondly, after reading a certain review from someone who shall go unnamed, (which doesn't mean that I'm not thankful) I toned down the language significantly, because after examining Shizune's character in the manga and in the anime, I realize that she has too much self-control to swear that much. And that's despite the fact that she hung around with someone who would get drunk frequently, so that's saying something.**

**And for Naruto opening up the celestial gates, I'm gonna use the classic excuse that he needed to in order to harness all of Kyuubi's chakra. I honestly have no idea if it's true, but I'm gonna say that he only did eight gates because any gate past that would have started releasing the chakra that his body used as fuel to survive. **

**I finished the epilogue, and as soon as I finished editing it/getting it beta-read, I'll post it on here!**


	18. Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the word "Hamsterpile". Now, I only have to find out what would be a good place to use it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We have come here today, to honor the memory of Uzumaki Naruto.

Shinobi, prankster, and loyal friend.

I would now like to ask Hyuuga Neji to come forward and say a few words.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As many of you may or may not know, neither Naruto nor I led very happy lives.

As my teammates will confirm, I spent almost a decade blaming everything in my life on fate.

Many of you were there when Uzumaki defeated me during my first chuunin exams.

Many of you watched as Uzumaki re-opened his tenketsus after I had closed them with my family's techniques.

Even to this day, I have no trouble admitting that I have never even seen another shinobi manage to accomplish the same feat.

Then, when the truth regarding his fight with Sabaku no Gaara was revealed, I admired Naruto even more.

Then, when Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Konoha, and left to join Orochimaru, Naruto was part of the team sent to retrieve him, as was I.

On that mission, we numbered four genin and one rookie chuunin, not mentioning the reinforcements that Sunagakure sent.

Though most of the original team sent out had to be put into intensive are, each of us managed to defeat one of the sound five.

Naruto, however, went past all of us in order to catch up with Uchiha.

According to the reports, Uzumaki unleashed enough chakra to rival at least two kage-level shinobi.

And yet, Uchiha walked away from that fight.

Not because he was stronger, but because Uzumaki had made a promise.

He had promised Haruno Sakura, the girl who he had been infatuated with for years, to bring back the object of her affection.

And so, despite having enough power to completely crush the traitor, Uzumaki spared him, all to make Haruno Sakura happy.

Upon his return from the mission, he was surrounded by a mob, who blamed him for the Uchiha's betrayal.

It was in the moment that I really learned what kind of horror Naruto suffered in his life.

It was in that moment that I truly saw Uzumaki Naruto as my better.

Thank you.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As many of you know, I am Sabaku no Gaara, current Kazekage of Sunagakure.

What many of you may not know is that Uzumaki Naruto was one of the few reasons that I did not slaughter most of you back during the Sand/Sound invasion.

When Naruto defeated me in my transformed state, not only did I begin to take control back from the demon inside myself, I also saw something about him.

There is something about Uzumaki Naruto that makes you want to be his friend.

Something about him that told you exactly how much he valued his friends, and how he would rather himself die then see any of his friends suffer.

In order to see this however, you have to look past any prejudices and first impressions.

Only when you see it, will you truly find the person beneath the mask.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I, Tsunade, Godaime of Konohagakure, commit to the earth, the body of Uzumaki Naruto.

In his memory, I vow to live as honorable as a shinobi can, and never let those around me pressure me into what I know isn't right.

I vow to never judge harshly without good reason, and to be open-minded about what is around me.

In honor of Uzumaki Naruto, the name of a shinobi will be carved here today, the name of a best friend, a rival, a little brother.

The name of a hero.

Uzumaki Naruto

Your burden has finally been lifted.

Rest in peace.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Vengeful Thoughts**

**Author's notes next chapter as well as acknowledgements and special thanks.**


End file.
